


an angel choking on his halo

by Anonymous



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: A Really Weird Shirt Metaphor, Adam Has Anxiety, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Possession, Dirty Talk, Multi, PWP, Pegging, Simultaneous Degradation and Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adam has a little trouble expressing himself. Barbara and Beetlejuice find the perfect solution.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136
Collections: Anonymous





	an angel choking on his halo

**Author's Note:**

> set in regular canon.
> 
> title inspired by just one yesterday by fall out boy

“There’s my sweetheart,” Barbara murmurs, lips moving against Adam’s ear softly before nibbling down his lobe.

“Pretty thing,” Beetlejuice agrees, currently mouthing along his neck. “So good for us.”

All Adam does in response is force out a breath of air, too caught up in the sensation of two of Barbara’s fingers moving inside him to form a coherent answer. He’s pressed between them, Barbara at his front and Beetlejuice behind, his hands a comforting weight wrapped around his hips. Barbara’s fucking her fingers into him slowly,  _ so _ slowly, as the two of them kiss up and down his face.

Barbara gives a flash of teeth to his jawline. “What, baby, not gonna say anything? Not gonna agree with us?”

All he can do is let out a whimper in response.  _ Yes _ , he thinks.  _ Yes, I’m your pretty thing, I’m your sweetheart _ . It’s just not coming out.

That is, until he feels a pull in his mind. It’s such an odd sensation, like someone is tugging at his shirt sleeve to get him to turn around, but the shirt is his mind? He doesn’t know, it’s  _ weird _ . But they’ve talked about this, they’ve tested it out, they have a safeword.

So he turns to face the tugging. He’s suddenly pushed; someone else is wearing the metaphorical shirt that is his mind. He’s still there, still able to feel and smell and see, but he’s not in control anymore. He’s the one holding onto the sleeve. It’s...  _ interesting _ , he’ll leave it at that for now.

But definitely not  _ bad _ .

_ Is this okay? _ Beetlejuice asks inside his mind. Excuse the language, but it is fucking bizarre to hear a voice not his own inside his head. Bizarre, but comforting, knowing someone he trusts is wearing his shirt… Maybe the shirt metaphor has gone too far, he decides.

“Yes,” he replies out loud. “This is good.”

His lips curl into a smile involuntarily, Beetlejuice starting to exert control. Barbara mirrors it, the soft hand that isn’t fingering him rubbing soft, soothing circles on his shoulder. “Well, then. Maybe Beej can get you to answer my question now.”

He feels Beetlejuice behind him, his hands and mouth moving along with Adam’s own as he starts to speak. “Yes,” his voice says. “Yes, I’m your pretty thing. I’m your sweetheart.” His face starts to grow hot as Beetlejuice repeats his earlier thought; seems as if Beetlejuice can’t control his blushing. Or, he can, and is choosing not to. Adam doesn’t know what he likes more.

“Aww,” Barbara says. “You  _ are _ . Does my sweetheart want another finger before he gets fucked?”

_ Yes yes yes god  _ yes. “Yes yes yes god  _ yes _ .”

“Ooh, so responsive. My fingers that good, honey?” she asks as she opens the top of the lube and adds it to a third finger. 

He moans as she slips her third finger in — that one’s all him. Beetlejuice grins against the back of his neck, where his face is currently pressed as he controls Adam. He’s been teaching them both more advanced possession techniques but he’s still much better than both of them right now, so they agreed he would take control of Adam tonight. 

_ I love your fingers _ , Adam thinks. He does,  _ They’re so good at finding the spot that makes me scream, makes me come harder than I ever have before _ . 

“... than I ever have before,” his voice trails after him.  _ Crap _ , Beetlejuice really can hear everything going on in there.

“I can, bunny,” his voice growls out. Beetlejuice’s voice filtered through his own is strange, like he’s accessing a set of vocal chords he didn’t know he had. “You got a filthy little mind.”

“What?” Barbara says, her fingers not stopping their motions inside him. 

“Sorry, Babs, this is BJ. Just had to tell Adam that his thoughts are fuckin’ delicious. You’re gonna love ‘em.”

Barbara chuckles, pressing a kiss first to Adam’s mouth and then to what she can reach of Beetlejuice’s cheek, his lips hidden against Adam’s neck. “I know I will,” she says. “I love everything about you, Adam.” She flutters her fingers inside him, forcing out a squeak from him. “Love that you let us do this to you. Love that you love it.”

_ I do. I love how you take control, how you let me be your slut _ . His voice repeats his thought, Adam’s face still hot. It’s still embarrassing, but so much easier with Beetlejuice technically doing it for him.

“Oh, baby,” Barbara breathes, kissing him slowly. “You are, you’re our good little slut. Is our slut ready to take my dick?”

“Oh please oh please please  _ please _ . Fuck me fuck me fuck me god I want it so bad please Barbie please —”

“Shit, baby,” she says, laughing a little as she removes her fingers slowly. “You’re thinking this all the time?”

“Yes,” his voice says, Beetlejuice plucking up the thoughts as quickly as they come. “Always wanna tell you how much I love it, love being with you two.”

“Mmm, well, we love you too. Beej, get him laid out and facing me. He can get you off but I wanna hear everything,” Barbara commands. 

_ She’s so sexy when she orders us around _ , Adam thinks offhandedly, his lips soon following. 

Barbara giggles. “Thank you, Adam.”

He doesn’t even have the gall to be embarrassed, he’s so excited about what’s coming next. Beetlejuice detaches from his back, moving Adam along like a puppet on a string. Beetlejuice lays against the headboard, bolstered by pillows behind him as he moves Adam to lay his head in his lap, conveniently right next to his dick. His legs are spread obscenely wide, another pillow holding up his hips.

Barbara slides off the bed as the two men get into position, quickly fixing her harness around her waist. It’s a mutual favorite, the black silicone dildo satisfying for both Adam and Beetlejuice and the small rabbit vibrator on Barbara’s end powerful enough to make her come but weak enough to let her fuck her partners dizzy before she does. Adam watches her watch him, sharing a smile with her. She jumps back onto the bed, edging forward on her knees to sit neatly between Adam’s legs, the dildo jutting out from her just barely touching his inner thigh. He lifts his legs to sit over hers automatically, his ankles curling around her back, encouraging her closer.

“Can I have it?” Adam breathes out. Beetlejuice plays with his hair softly, twirling a longer piece between his fingers. It’s a little strange, watching Beetlejuice’s lips form his thoughts into words that ultimately come from his own mouth, but Adam’s slowly getting used to it. “Please, Barb, I want it,” he whimpers.

Barbara rubs a hand along his thigh, her other one holding the dildo. “I dunno, baby. I feel like I haven’t gotten my money’s worth. I wanna hear you  _ beg _ .” She grins at him, eyes locking on to his own, before she makes a show of bending down and sliding his cock into her mouth.

The moan is almost punched out of him, watching and feeling her lips move around him. “Barbie, please, please, that feels so so so so _good_ , love your mouth, love when you blow me, love watching you,” he groans. His words come quick, keeping up with his steady stream of thoughts. She looks up at him, giving a single swallow and press of her tongue against the head of his cock, encouraging him. “Yes, oh god that feels so good, love it, love you, _love_ _you_.” 

Barbara pulls off him slowly, relishing the moans and whimpers he gives as she does. “Don’t leave, no, please, I’ll be good, want your cock, want your mouth, love you,” he says desperately.

Barbara quiets him with a kiss. “Shh,” she mumbles into his mouth. “I‘m right here, sweet thing, not leaving.” Adam kisses her back enthusiastically, his mind quickly settling into a happy buzz that translates into soft humming against her lips. “You beg so pretty,” she sighs, pulling away. “Got the prettiest, sluttiest little voice.”

Adam bucks his hips up at her comment, whimpering. “I am, I’m a little slut.” 

“I know you are, baby. You’re ours,” she says, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. She leans over him to catch Beetlejuice in a kiss. “And you,” she says. “Doing such a good job, letting me hear everything.” 

Beetlejuice gives her a dopey smile as she pulls away. “Anything for you, doll,” he says, the comment coming out of Adam’s mouth in that gravelly hybrid between the two of their voices. “Can’t say I don’t mind hearing the little slut finally give in and tell us how bad he wants it.” 

Adam’s voice follows his almost immediately. “Yes, kiss him, I love Beej, wanna get him off, be his slut,” he whines. 

Barbara gives him a devilish grin, settling back in her place between his thighs. “You can touch him,” she says. “Put those hands to work while I fuck you.”

Adam follows her order immediately, bringing up his hand to touch Beetlejuice’s cock. It’s a bit of an awkward angle but he makes it work, giving the shaft little licks as his hand grips around him. “Love getting you off,” he mumbles against Beetlejuice, the demon stroking a hand through his hair. “Wanna be good for you, wanna taste you, love you, love —”

His thought process is interrupted by Barbara sliding the dildo in. She knows just how he likes it, giving him a few short thrusts before bottoming out and fucking back in slowly. 

Adam’s mind goes blank for a moment, rendering him silent. His hand keeps moving up and down Beetlejuice’s cock on pure instinct before his thoughts catch up to his surroundings and he lets out a deep moan. 

“There’s my baby,” Barbara sighs as she starts to speed up. Her hips roll against his, her hands gripping his thighs.

_ I’m her baby, I’m hers, I’m his, I’m theirs, she’s got me, please please please _ , he thinks, mouth moving as fast as it can to keep up. His throat is starting to feel scratchy, not used to talking this much or this loud at once. His babbling is punctuated with groans as Barbara begins to jerk him off, matching the rhythm she’s fucking him with. His voice devolves into  _ love _ ’s and  _ please _ ’s and  _ Barb _ ’s and  _ Beej _ ’s, almost incomprehensible in his pleasure. He’s writhing on her dildo, hips bucking up to meet her and his mouth open, moaning against Beetlejuice’s cock as he strokes him. His eyes squeeze shut, cancelling out one sensory input to focus more on the ones his partners are putting him through. He’s  _ so close, so close _ , “so close, please,  _ fuck _ !” 

Adam comes with a shout, hips bucking up against Barbara’s, fucking himself back on her dildo. His mind goes wonderfully blank and his world is just the feeling of his head in Beetlejuice’s lap and Barbara’s hands on his thighs for a few long minutes. 

When he comes to, he’s wearing his shirt again. He’s back in control. Goddamnit, he thought he was done with the shirt metaphor. His chest on his physical form is still bare, but now he’s not saying each though that comes to mind. Barbara’s slid out of him and they’re both petting his hair, kisses being pressed to his cheeks. 

“You did good, sweetheart,” Barbara says. She and Beej must have gotten off while he was still luxuriating in his post-orgasmic bliss. Barbara is cuddled into his side, her harness and dildo laying on the bed next to her as she continues to kiss him in between her words. “Did you like that?”

“Yes,” he says. He turns to face her. “It was good.”

Beetlejuice uses his claws to scratch his scalp, pressing pleasingly against his skin. “Aw, come on, bunny. Use your words. You  _ swore _ when you came.”

Adam groans, turning over to hide his face in Beetlejuice’s thigh. “Yes, I really, really liked it. Liked being able to say everything I normally want to but just —  _ can’t _ , usually. Too hard.”

Barbara hums, reaching her arms to spoon against him. They’re both in Beetlejuice’s lap now, the demon playing with both ghost’s hair. “I get you, baby,” she says against his neck, running a hand down his side soothingly. “I  _ really _ enjoyed you saying it, though. You beg pretty.”

Adam groans at that, burying his face even further into Beetlejuice’s leg. His two partners laugh, Beetlejuice hauling the two of them up to cuddle them better. Adam’s between the two of them and he accepts the kisses being laid on him without too much difficulty even as his face remains bright red. 

They don’t need to sleep, but Barbara draws the covers over them anyway, letting Adam change the topic to something else decidedly less embarrassing than how much he enjoyed their session. Adam eventually dozes off into the closest thing to sleep they’ve found, Barbara against his back and Beetlejuice tucking his head under his chin, content.

**Author's Note:**

> tried working from adam's pov. lmk whatcha think, any feedback is lovely!
> 
> sry about the weird spaces between some punctuation... ao3 be like that sometimes
> 
> find me on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


End file.
